


Atticus Meets the Cowboys of Moo Mesa

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Howdy, partners! Atticus is sent on a special adventure in The Wild West, but not just the plain old Wild West, but into a town they call Moo Mesa where the Wild West C.O.W.-Boys run the town as the saviors, and they aren't just ordinary cowboys, but are actually mutated bovines in an alternate world in the old turn of the century.





	1. Chapter 1

The day started out as any other day and where it was a Saturday so it would be relaxing but not for long for our adventurers or at least one of them. At the Fudo house, a familiar strong warlock with long hair came out of the linen closet which informed Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch that he had something important to say.

"There's nothing ever good on TV anymore..." Cherry said as she flipped through the TV with the remote.

"Uh, Cherry, we have company." Mo said as she saw Drell coming in.

Cherry looked over, then looked back before yelping and falling out of her chair.

"You okay?" Patch asked.

"I'll live..." Cherry muffled before sitting up. "All right, what's up?" she then asked.

"I'm here for Atticus." Drell said.

"Take him away," Cherry pointed to Atticus in random blame. "It was all his fault."

"We don't even know why he's here." Atticus said.

"I'm here to send you to a different Earth where you'll possibly meet your match for once in your lifetime other than your one of your children in the future." Drell said.

"Wait... What?" Atticus asked.

"Drell, no one likes riddles, what you said made no sense." Cherry said.

"Atticus, I'm sending you to a different Earth and where you'll meet your match in strength there," Drell said. "And don't worry, he's a good guy."

"Oh... Okay..." Atticus said, now understanding. "Um... A different earth?"

"Let's just say you shouldn't have a 'cow' or a 'beef' with this brave 'moo' world." Drell said before laughing at his own puns.

The others just looked at him, not laughing at his jokes.

"Really?" Drell asked.

Patch let out a small cough.

"Um, okay, anyway... When does he leave?" Mo asked the warlock.

"Right away." Drell said.

"Why do you do this to us?" Atticus groaned. "Do you put everything at the last minute?"

"Maybe." Drell said.

Atticus shook slightly with frustration.

"Go ahead and get ready..." Drell told him. "I'll wait for you with your little friends."

Atticus just sighed and went to his room to get ready for his new adventure.

After getting ready, the group went to meet up with Drell.

"All right, I guess I'm ready..." Atticus said. "But Drell... With all due respect... CAN YOU TELL US ABOUT THESE THINGS BEFORE YOU MAKE THEM HAPPEN?!"

"Maybe." Drell said which just annoyed them.

"So how does Atticus get there?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, dear sweet Cherry~..." Drell cooed, pinching her cheek before letting go. "Simple, he goes through a special door in the Netherworld."

"Uh...?" Patch blinked in confusion.

"Follow me..." Drell groaned and led them to a hallway with many doors which was like Princess Luna's walkway through the Dream Realm.

"Um, which door does he have to go through, because there are a lot of doors." Mo said.

"Right this way..." Drell said as he led the way and opened one door. "Behold!"

"SHUT THE DOOR!" A woman's voice shrieked in anger.

Drell then shut the door nervously and then opened another door. "I meant this one." He soon opened the door to show them an Old Western world.

"Ooh... The Wild West..." Cherry said before yawning out of boredom.

"This is where you're going..." Drell told Atticus. "They call it Moo Mesa."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

Cherry snored as she sounded bored already. Patch then let out a loud bark.

"NORMANDY!" Cherry cried out before looking miserable.

"Anyway... You'll meet the Wild West Cowboys," Drell continued to tell Atticus. "Marshal Moo Montana, The Dakota Dude, and Cowlorado Kid."

"Awesome," Atticus smiled. "So which one of them is my match in strength?"

"That would be Dakota," Drell replied. "He's the muscle of the group, and he's actually pretty calm and barely gets mad."

"That's good." Atticus said.

"So, ya think you're ready?" Drell asked.

"You're gonna push me in whether I am or not, are you?" Atticus deadpanned.

"Yep." Drell smirked as he pushed Atticus in.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped at the sudden pushing.

"You should be used to this by now!" Drell called out before laughing and walking away, shutting the door behind him, also before throwing out some luggage to Atticus as he would be in the Old Western world for a while.

"At least I don't have to worry about hard landings..." Atticus muttered as he landed on a plain away from the cacti, he then looked up and his luggage fell on top of him. "Sure, why not?"

A young calf who walked on two legs in his own cowboy outfit looked over and saw Atticus, looking a little scared and nervous at first. Atticus soon got up and picked up his luggage before making his way to the Old Western town he saw. The calf then ran off into town to go tell someone.

Atticus looked up and all around as he explored the land he was now in. "I wonder if my appearance will give off the wrong message like the time on Eternia at first?" He said as he explored.

A bunch of people walked about, going about their own personal business. Atticus smiled sheepishly as he wandered around town and some townspeople saw him and kind of stared at him.

"Uh... Hello there..." Atticus waved to the townspeople.

The townspeople definitely didn't know if he could be trusted or not.

"Maybe Drell should have changed my appearance." Atticus sighed.

There were horses heard galloping into town.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped slightly and looked over.

There were three steers shown riding into town which shouldn't be much of a surprise.

"Looks like horses are still the source of travel," Atticus said. He then looked through one bag and found an animal based spell book to help change his appearance so he could blend in to the surroundings of Moo Mesa. "Here goes nothing." Atticus said about to do the spell.

He then shut his eyes and looked around after casting the spell. He then looked into a water trough to see his reflection and he was changed into a young steer to blend in with this new world. Eventually, the townspeople focused on their saviors when they saw them and Atticus looked over to the three cowboys he was supposed to meet. He soon saw a young calf coming over to the three steers.

"Hey, Calf-Pint." One steer greeted with a light chuckle.

"There's something weird in town!" The calf panicked.

Atticus knew exactly what the calf meant and decided to continue to just blend in the crowd to not draw any suspicions while the calf explained what the something weird was to the three steers.

"Now, now, don't worry, it was probably just a dream." Another steer told the calf.

"Really, guys, I saw it!" The calf pouted.

Atticus soon tripped over his own feet/hooves. "Oh, come on! I walk on two feet just fine and when it's with paws, sure, but with hooves, sure why not? Be difficult." He groaned as he got up, not knowing he was heard.

This soon made some others look at him.

"Uh... Moo...?" Atticus smiled, nervously and awkwardly. "That probably didn't make my situation any better."

"My name's Atticus." The new face in town replied.

"Interesting name... You're not from around here, are ya?" The steer asked.

"Heh... Is it that obvious?" Atticus asked, sheepishly.

"Well, new faces tend to stick out easily..." The steer said and then helped him stand back up.

"Ohh." Atticus said, understanding.

"You a big, fancy city boy then?" The steer chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say that." Atticus said.

"Well, welcome to Moo Mesa," The steer told him. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm the marshal of Moo Mesa here. Marshal Moo Montana."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Atticus replied, politely as always.

The two other steers soon came over.

"Well, boys, we got ourselves a city slicker," Montana chuckled to the two other steers. "Now, this here's Dakota Dude, and over here's The Cowlorado Kid."

"Nice to meet you both." Atticus smiled.

"This here's Atticus." Montana told the others.

Dakota and Atticus shook hands, both showing how strong they were.

"Nice grip." Atticus and Dakota replied.

"Whoa, Dakota, looks like this city boy's your competition." Montana teased.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Dakota smirked.

Atticus soon felt Dakota's grip much stronger.

"All right, you can let go now, buddy." Cowlorado suggested.

"Aw, but I'm just having some fun, fellas." Dakota said innocently.

"Come on, you don't wanna break his hand." Cowlorado chuckled a little.

"All right, all right..." Dakota said before letting go. "Not a bad grip, kiddo."

"I ain't seen him before," Montana said. "Ya think he might be related to Cody or Miss Lily?"

"I don't know who either those are, but I'm sure I'd be told by my parents I was related to someone by either of those folks." Atticus said.

"Yer a strange kid... I guess we can let ya in," Montana shrugged. "So much for Miss Lily."

"You just want an excuse to go see her." Dakota smirked.

Atticus could already tell that this Miss Lily must be like Montana's girlfriend or something.

"So... This is Moo Mesa..." Atticus said to himself before following the cowboys to their horses.

The horses looked over and even they looked curious about Atticus, and where they started to notice his right hoof/foot was starting to go back to human only for it to change back to a hoof. The horses looked to each other almost as if they were discussing what they saw.

"So, who're the horses?" Atticus asked.

"Our horses of course," Montana chuckled. "This is my horse, Cyclone."

"And this here is my horse, Rebel." Dakota introduced.

"And finally, we have Jezebel." Cowlorado concluded.

"Lovely horses," Atticus smiled. "Nice to meet you all too."

The horses seemed to smile back at Atticus even though he was new in town. The calf from earlier soon noticed Atticus's spell book.

"You got a horse?" Dakota asked.

"Of course he don't, he's a city boy." Montana reminded.

"I might not have one, but I do go horseback riding when I don't have chores or school work." Atticus said before noticing the calf.

"Well, that sure does sound like fun." Dakota chuckled.

Atticus looked over to the calf. The calf gasped and soon went to hide once he was noticed by Atticus.

"Um, is that calf shy?" Atticus asked the three steers.

"Calf-Pint, get out here, ya know better than that." Montana told the calf.

The calf soon came back out and came closer to the cowboys and Atticus.

"Atticus, this is Cody, or as is nicknamed by Montana, 'Calf-Pint'." Cowlorado introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Cody." Atticus smiled.

"Um... Howdy..." Cody smiled back. "Sorry about earlier... I saw something weird..."

"Ya don't say..." Atticus smiled nervously since he thought that was probably him. "I'm sure whatever you saw wouldn't mean any harm."

"Hmm..." Cody hummed suspiciously.

Suddenly, Atticus held his stomach as he felt hungry and smiled sheepishly.

"Sounds like someone could go for some grub." Cowlorado teased playfully.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, buddy, let's get some food in you then." Montana chuckled.

"This way." Dakota added, going to get Atticus some food as he was hungry.

"Sounds good to me." Atticus smiled to the cowboys.

They soon went into a saloon which was known as The Tumbleweed.


	2. Chapter 2

Atticus was a bit surprised to see other animals that weren't just cows and steers, but he didn't say anything because that might draw suspicion. They soon came up to a female cow who was behind the bar. Atticus looked around before he sat down with the cowboys.

"Howdy, boys, what'll it be?" The cow smiled to them.

'Knowing this place, it must have the same choices as any Old Western place other than the meat.' Atticus thought to himself.

The cowboys gave their usual orders.

"And how 'bout you, sweetie?" The cow asked Atticus.

"Oh, um..." Atticus said, unsure of what to order.

"Give him some too." Dakota suggested.

"Fair enough..." The cow nodded her head with a smile. "Nice to see a new face in town."

"Um, thank you, ma'am." Atticus smiled back to her.

The female cow soon went and got their orders ready.

"Thank you, ma'am." Atticus smiled.

"This here's Miss Lily." Dakota told Atticus.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Lily..." Atticus said as he looked around. "This saloon sure seems nice."

"Thank you kindly, stranger." Miss Lily smiled.

Atticus smiled back to her. Miss Lily gave them all some root beer to drink until the food was ready.

"Root beer?" Atticus asked.

"Root beer?" Montana repeated. "That must be fancy talk for 'sarsaparilla'. You'll love it!"

The four of them soon drank up their drinks while Cody took Atticus's spell book to take a look inside while trying to not be seen.

"Wow... That is good!" Atticus smiled.

"So, you new in town?" Miss Lily smiled to Atticus. "I don't think I've seen y'all 'round here before."

"This is my first day here actually." Atticus said.

"It's always nice to see new folks in town," Miss Lily smiled to him. "Where ya from?"

"Oh! Um... The Big City..." Atticus made up.

"That explains it." Miss Lily giggled to him.

"My name's Atticus by the way." Atticus introduced himself to her.

Cody soon opened the book and found out it was filled with spells. "What kind of book is this anyways?" The young calf asked himself.

A few other calves came to see their friend, one of them being a female bison who was like an Indian. 

"Hey, guys." Cody smiled to his friends.

"What's that you got there, Cody?" The female bison asked.

"That guy had this book in his bag..." Cody said, pointing to Atticus as he spent time with the cowboys and had fun so far. "It says it's a 'spell book'."

"A book with spelling words in it?" A male calf guessed.

"I dun' think so, Jake... But... I dunno... Take a look..." Cody told his friends before showing them.

The bison girl looked at the words in the spell book and gasped as she knew what it was. Cody's other friends, Jake and Carly, looked as curious and bewildered as he did.

"I wonder what this book's fer?" Cody wondered before looking over to the bison. "Uh... Are ya okay, Tejua?"

"This book is filled with spells from witchcraft!" Tejua told them.

"Witchcraft?!" The calves gasped in slight panic.

They soon looked over at Atticus before Cody flipped through some pages and found the page of the spell Atticus used.

"He's a... A... A... 'Hoo Man'?" Jake asked.

"Maybe..." Cody shrugged. "He sure is strange."

"And since he uses witchcraft, he must be dangerous." Tejua said.

Atticus looked over with a friendly smile to the calves and waved to them before looking back.

"HE SAW US!" Carly panicked. "He knows what we're up to!"

"Quick, run!" Tejua added.

The calves soon ran off to hide somewhere safe.

"Hm... Must be a kid club meeting or something..." Atticus shrugged to himself.

"Here you go, boys, on the house." Miss Lily smiled as she served Atticus and the cowboys.

'This seems like a nice place, maybe it'll be great to stay for a while.' Atticus thought to himself.

The cowboys soon ate their hay burgers. Atticus glanced at his sandwich and ate it, he was nervous at first, but he soon enjoyed it and ate more. Miss Lily smiled to the cowboys as she washed a mug behind the counter.

"This place is the best," Atticus smiled. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

"Oh, I'm mighty happy to hear that, dear, I hope ya have lots of fun here." Miss Lily smiled back.

Atticus and the cowboys continued to eat before they decided to show him around after they ate some lunch, and where he was having such a good time that he didn't notice his spell book missing. Atticus smiled as he looked all around before they ran into another female bovine, though this one was more masculine than Miss Lily.

"Howdy there." The cow girl smirked to him.

"Oh, um, hi..." Atticus waved. "I'm new in town. Who are you?"

"They call me Cowlamity Kate Cudster." The cow introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Cowlamity." Atticus smiled.

"Just don't ya forget that I'm as good as any bull and we'll get along fine." Kate smirked to him.

"Um, will do." Atticus promised. He soon saw the look in Dakota's eyes as he looked at Kate.

"Ya ever need anythin', I'll be at the Golden Cud Mine." Kate told Atticus.

"Uh, yes, ma'am." Atticus smiled as she then went off and couldn't help but smirk to Dakota.

"What are ya smirkin' about?" Dakota asked him.

"Oh, um, nothing..." Atticus replied innocently. "You seem close with Miss Cowlamity."

"Heh... We're just good friends, that's all, buddy." Dakota smiled sheepishly.

'I bet he wants to be more than just friends with her.' Atticus thought to himself.

"So, that pretty much covers Moo Mesa, little buddy." Montana smiled to Atticus.

"It looks great!" Atticus smiled back. "I love it here already!" He soon saw a horse tossing cows and steers off as they tried to ride it. "Whoa." Atticus said as he made his way to the wild horse.

"Careful, kid!" Montana warned. "That horse looks quite feisty!"

The steers tried to handle the horse, but it soon bucked a steer away and into the horse water which made some of the other horses laugh at the humiliation.

"Buddy, you okay?" Another steer asked the fallen one.

"That there horse sure is one hard horse to tame." The steer said before getting out of the water.

The wild horse simply snorted before looking at Atticus. Atticus looked over to the horse from where he stood. The horse glared towards Atticus and even ran to him.

"Gangway!" A steer panicked and ran with the others.

The horse kept running towards Atticus and where Atticus got ready to get on the horse as soon as it was close enough. The horse soon came up to Atticus and Atticus quickly got onto the horse. The horse glared up at Atticus and tried to shake him off and buck him off like it did with the other unlucky cows and steers, but unlike them, he kept a strong grip on the horse, but not too strong and where it was enough.

"Easy, horsey, easy..." Atticus told the horse.

The horse neighed aggressively, trying to get him off.

"Easy!" Atticus told the horse. "Stay calm... Calm down... Easy..."

The horse continued to try to get him off until it finally got him off.

"Is that kid crazy?!" A steer complained. "Ain't nobody able to handle that horse!"

"I don't give up!" Atticus proclaimed. "Never give up!" He soon got up and where he could see in the horse's eyes that it was scared and was just misunderstood.

The horse glared, but it didn't seem so aggressive once Atticus looked into its eyes.

"Aw, easy, it's okay... I'm not here to hurt you..." Atticus soothed and shushed the angry horse. "I know you're scared, and I know what you've been through, Look in my eyes, Can't you see I'm frightened too?, So let's take one step at a time~"

The horse neighed angrily while glaring at Atticus when he came closer.

"I won't give up, that's one thing I swear will be true, For it's said by the wise and keep your eyes on the prize, and I've got my eyes on you~" Atticus sang as he brought out rope.

The horse soon circled Atticus, looking annoyed by him while everyone else watched in suspense.

"It's hard to trust when you've been misunderstood, It's starting now, we'll be treated like we should~," Atticus continued to sing as he put the rope around the horse's neck, coming closer as it backed up and soon led the horse out with the rope. "So let's take this ride 'til it's true, I won't give up, That's one thing I swear will be true~"

"And I won't give in, I'm stronger than they ever knew~," Atticus sang as the horse looked at him while everyone kept watch in suspense as some of them covered their eyes before uncovering them to continue watching. "Don't try to run, I'll just be there when you do 'cuz it's said by the wise, keep your eyes on the prize and I've got my eyes on you~"

Atticus soon got on the horse as one of the cows soon fainted as he couldn't take so much suspense. Once he was on the horse, it started to try and shake him off, but this time, Atticus was going to stay on.

'If you meet a troublesome horse, don't let him win, that'll just add fuel to the fire and you'll feel lesser of a species, it takes guts, courage, and determination.' A familiar and friendly male voice advised Atticus.

"I'll try..." Atticus whispered to himself. "Man, Cherry's dad has pretty great advice now that I think about it."

The horse kept trying to shake him off as it even jumped over a steer who fainted afterwards. And where during the horse kept trying to shake Atticus off the rope he used on it fell off while he was still on and where it went on until the sun started to set.

"I won't give up, that's one thing I swear will be true, for it's said by the wise keep your eyes on the prize and I kept my eyes on you~" Atticus sang as he was able to tame the horse along, gaining its trust.

The horse soon smiled to Atticus after calming down.

"Well, I'll be..." A steer said out of shock as Atticus was able to soothe the savage horse.

Atticus soon got off the horse.

"Looks like you've got yourself a horse." Montana smiled at Atticus.

"Oh, m-me, you think so?" Atticus smiled back.

The horse smiled to Atticus, now trusting him. 

"What's its name?" Atticus asked the other cows and steers.

"We haven't named it; we've been too busy trying to tame it." A steer said.

"Kinda reminds me of my friend's old horse, Speck." Atticus said as he gently stroked the horse's nose.

The horse nodded, liking the name.

"You like that name, buddy?" Atticus asked.

The horse nodded to him.

"All right then," Atticus smiled. "I hereby dub thee Speck!"

Speck soon nuzzled against him.

"Aw, good horse..." Atticus smiled as he pet the horse. 

This made the cowboys happy for him.

"Well, good luck, kid, but I don't think ya need it." A cow told Atticus about the horse.

"So, Atticus, do ya have a place to stay?" Dakota asked.

"Uh... Well... No, actually..." Atticus admitted. "Um... I came from the city for a new life in the Wild West. Know any place that might take me in?" He then asked.

Dakota knew that his place had plenty of space for one more steer. Atticus smiled to Speck as they got acquainted with each other.

"Well, I know a place for ya," Dakota told Atticus. "When yer ready, we can go."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

After he got what he needed for Speck, they were ready to go with Dakota to the place he mentioned. Atticus looked all around as they traveled together until Dakota took them to a stop. And they soon saw where they were going to stay.

"Whoa." Atticus smiled.

"Welcome, kiddo." Dakota chuckled.

"What is this place?" Atticus smiled to the sight.

"This here's our hideout, though not like Sidewinder City if ya know what I mean." Dakota told him.

"Looks so cool." Atticus smiled.

"It's our own little home on the range." Dakota smiled back to him.

They soon brought their horse inside. Atticus looked around and soon came off of Speck's back while exploring his temporary new residence. 

Montana and Cowlarado smiled to Atticus as he got settled in, almost like he was another one of them. Once Speck was settled, it was soon Atticus's turn.

"This place looks pretty amazing..." Atticus smiled as he explored.

"Thank you kindly." Dakota smiled back.

Atticus chuckled as he took a look around.

"For a city boy, he sure knows how to handle a horse..." Montana commented to Dakota.

"He sure does." Dakota nodded.

"Ya don't suppose he could become part of the group, do ya?" Montana asked.

"Possibly." Cowlorado said.

"We'll talk to 'em about it," Dakota suggested. "I think it's a fine idea though, 'specially since he's got his own horse."

"He seems strong for a young calf." Montana chuckled to him.

"He sure does." Cowlorado said.

Once Atticus was given his own room, he started to unpack. He hummed to himself as he unloaded the clothes and other things, then his eyes widened. "W-Where's my spell book?!" He then panicked. "Oh, I must have dropped it somewhere!"

Dakota, Montana, and Cowlarado let Atticus alone to get settled in, but got worried as he sounded panicked.

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no!" Atticus panicked as he searched the room, going through a frenzy. "Without that book, I can't tell how long the spell will last."

"Should we go see him real quick?" Dakota suggested. "I'd hate to bother him, but he sounds jumpier than a rattlesnake in a peanut barrel."

Atticus began to think back of when he last had the spell book. Eventually, the others came to see him.

"Oh! Uh, hey, guys..." Atticus smiled.

"Are ya okay, kid?" Montana asked. "You were fine a few seconds ago!"

"Um, yeah, it's just that I'm missing a very important book to me." Atticus said.

"A book, huh?" Montana asked.

"Reading is its own adventure." Atticus grinned innocently.

"Well, it's getting dark, we'll have to look for your book tomorrow." Dakota said.

"Um... Okay..." Atticus said softly, just hoping nothing chaotic would happen. "Sure, guys."

"Besides, what could go wrong by losing one book?" Cowlorado shrugged.

"Heh... Funny you should ask that..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry 'bout it much now, kid, ya need to get some rest." Dakota advised.

"Okay." Atticus said.

The cowboys told him good night and let him get some sleep.

"Oh, man, I can't believe I lost that spell book..." Atticus groaned. "Drell is gonna kill me!" He soon got some rest and decided to look for the spell book in the morning. Eventually, his eyes felt heavy and he yawned while falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

While everyone in Moo Mesa fell fast asleep, a certain villain was on his way over with a wicked chuckle.

"Free, at last!" A figure laughed, revealing to be a skeleton cowboy. "I told you I'd be back, Marshal Montana, you hadn't seen the last of Skull Duggery!" He soon made his way to Cow Town, but had to think up an evil plan to get rid of three steers that always get in his way.

"Hmm... What can I do with these irritating bovines...?" Skull grumbled to himself. "Let them know I mean business and that this time won't be as easy as the last couple of times." He began to think of a way and where it would take time.

Everyone else was fast asleep, and Cody kept looking at the spell book as it made him more and more curious. Unknown to him, Skull Duggery noticed the spell book through the window.

"I guess that new calf's a witch or somethin'..." Cody said to himself as he looked at the book. "Why else would he have this?"

"Cody Calf, are you awake in there?" Miss Lily's voice called through the door.

"U-Uh, n-n-no, Miss Lily, I'm fast asleep, honest!" Cody lied, nervously.

"Well, you better be asleep because you have school tomorrow!" Miss Lily's voice called through the door.

"Y-Yes, Miss Lily!" Cody smiled nervously, he then put the spell book on his window sill and blew out the candle, getting into bed and soon falling asleep.

Skull Duggery soon came over to the window sill as he found the spell book interesting and he thought that a certain mayor and sheriff would too. He looked through it with a dark laugh as he then went to find the others while Cody fell fast asleep. "This should be a nice help~" He soon went to the mayor's office to inform him about the spell book.

"You better have an important appointment to come by this late..." The Mayor glared before seeing who it was. "Oh..."

"Howdy, Mayor, I think I have somethin' ya might like to see." Skull smirked as he showed the spell book the bull.

"A spell book?" The Mayor asked. "Hmm... This may be interesting, but who does it belong to?"

"I found it one a young calf's window sill, that was quite careless of him, but I did hear him say that this here book belongs to a new calf in town." Skull chuckled.

"A new calf, eh?" The Mayor asked.

"Yes, he seems to be a strange varmint..." Skull shrugged. "Apparently he came from The Big City."

"Hmm..." The Mayor smirked before he opened the spell book.

They both soon saw a page with the animal transformation spell.

"What's this?" Skull asked.

"'Animal Transformation Spell'?" The Mayor observed before smirking. "Now, why would a new calf in town wanna look up somethin' like that?"

This soon gave both the Mayor and Skull Duggery an evil idea why the new calf would look up the spell.

"So, whatya think anyway?" Skull smirked.

"I think this is just perfect..." The Mayor grinned evilly. "No one in Cow Town will even see this one comin'."

"And as for this new calf?" Skull smirked.

"Hmm..." The Mayor hummed in thought. 

Suddenly, a certain sheriff came in.

"Ah, Sheriff Terrobull, good timin'." The Mayor smirked to him.

"We have some interesting news." Skull smirked.

"What is it?" The Sheriff asked.

"Do you believe in magic, Sheriff?" The Mayor smirked.

"Uh, you mean like witches and stuff?" Sheriff Terrorbull replied. "That's dang crazy!"

The mayor and Skull soon showed him the spell book. Sheriff Terrobull took a hold of the spell book and took a look through it. "Fascinatin'..." he commented and admitted. 

"Ooh, with a taste of magic in Cow Town, I feel like we can really show 'em, especially the Wild West Cowboys~" The Mayor grinned fiendishly.

One of the spells seemed to peak Sheriff Terrobull's interest as it was a strength spell that would give anyone incredible strength. "Take a look at this, boys, have you ever wanted to feel stronger without the hard work?" he asked them before they came to his sides.

"How could that possibly backfire?" Skull laugh. "I say we start out with that!"

Sheriff Terrobull soon gave the spell book to Skull Duggery so then he could hit him with the spell. The Mayor had a wicked grin.

"How do we know for sure this'll work?" Sheriff Terrobull wondered. "Probably very soon~"

"I'm almost certain it will," Skull nodded eagerly. "Now, are you ready?" 

"Let's do this thing, as they say in the big city." Sheriff Terrobull chuckled.

Skull Duggery smirked before he looked at the strength spell so he could recite it. Once finding it, he read it aloud. There seemed to be a glow around the book and around Sheriff Terrobull and suddenly, he grew in strength and muscles. 

"Woo-whee! It worked!" Skull cheered as magic was real.

"Now, let's test my strength." Sheriff Terrobull smirked.

"Does it say what ya can do?" The Mayor asked.

"It just says 'demonstrate yer new power on the world and wow yer friends and yerself'." Skull said as he read the spell book while Sheriff Terrobull looked around.

Sheriff Terrobull soon went outside and picked up his office.

"Whoa!" The Mayor yelped.

"Let's try this on fer size." Sheriff Terrobull smirked as he was able to pick up the office like it was a paper weight.

Everyone was sure going to have a surprise in the morning.

"Interesting... Very interesting..." The Mayor smirked before laughing with both Skull and Sheriff Terrobull.

The next day soon came. There was the sound of a rooster crow as the sun came up for everyone in Cow Town, so they woke up and got ready to start their day. Carly, Jake, and Tejua soon came over to walk to school with Cody for the day while Miss Lily got the house cleaned up before she would go to work at the saloon. And where as for Cody, well.... He was freaking out because he couldn't find the spell book.

"Where's Cody?" Carly wondered.

"Cody, come on down and meet yer friends for school!" Miss Lily called out to the young calf.

"Coming!" Cody's voice called back with a hint of worry.

Miss Lily then continued to get herself ready for work. Cody soon came down to see his friends, looking anxious.

"Cody, are ya okay?" Carly frowned. "Y'all look sick."

Cody soon whispered something to his friends which made them go wide-eyed.

"Y-Ya sure?!" Jake asked.

"Yes..." Cody frowned. "This could be a disaster."

"Well, we'll have to worry about it later, we have school." Tejua said.

"Uh... Right..." Cody said, a bit nervous and anxious.

The young calves soon left to go to school while Cody looked extremely scared and worried, and where at the hideout, Atticus was getting ready for the day.

Atticus yawned a little, but he got himself ready, trying to hide his worry for his spell book. Nothing bad happened so far, at least that he knew of, so he tried to keep calm, and where he kept himself busy after getting ready as he decided to clean Speck for the day. Speck was eating with the other horses after they were given some oats.

"All right, Speck, let's take a bath." Atticus smirked to his horse.

Speck looked up and looked at Atticus before looking ready to make this a challenge.

"Let's get you cleaned up now." Atticus smiled.

Speck nodded to Atticus.

"Very good..." Atticus smiled as he went to get the water and soap.

Speck then smirked like a mischievous child, and where the other horses just knew this would be entertaining. Atticus smiled as he then started the water and got a sponge in soap to wash down Speck. He soon walked up to Speck ready to wash him down. Speck backed up slightly. Atticus glanced at the horse, but walked closer. Speck smirked as he backed up again.

"Hey, come on!" Atticus called out and went to his horse.

Speck kept backing away and where Atticus knew that his horse wasn't making it easy. 

"Speck...?" Atticus glanced at his horse.

Speck grinned innocently before soon running.

"Come get a bath!" Atticus chased after his horse before going in circles only to get tied up by the reigns. "Dang it!"

Speck laughed to his new trainer.

"Ohh, you think that's funny, huh?" Atticus glared slightly. He soon used his super-speed to bathe his horse.

Speck soon looked confused and was instantly cleaned up.

"And there we go," Atticus smirked to his stubborn horse. "Now, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" 

Speck pouted in stubbornness.

"Aw, cut that out..." Atticus gently patted his horse. "It's not all bad."

Speck simply snorted at him.

"Horses..." Atticus rolled his eyes.

Montana, Dakota, and Cowlarado soon all came out to see their own horses who stood straight and respectful in contrast to Speck. Speck sighed as he knew he had to show respect to Atticus.

"Speck ain't givin' you trouble, is he?" Montana asked Atticus.

"Nope, I think I got him right where I want him." Atticus smirked, looking his horse in the eyes.

"Well, this is new to him, so it'll take some time to adjust." Cowlorado said.

"I suppose so, my friend's dad gave me some tips though," Atticus said. "He used to be a horse trainer before he retired to work closer at home."

"Well, looks like his tips helped." Dakota replied.

"Yeah, he was pretty good..." Atticus smiled as he adjusted Speck. "Uh, I guess we should, um, mosey into town, right?" 

The cowboys agreed as that sounded like a good idea and soon got ready.

"Guh... This feels like a reverse of Applejack visiting her Aunt and Uncle Orange..." Atticus groaned to himself. He soon noticed his calf hand turning to human and then back to calf which made him worry.

Speck looked to him.

Atticus shushed Speck with a nervous smile. "I have to find that book, fast." He said as he saddled up on Speck.

Speck looked with the other horses. Montana, Dakota, and Cowlrado soon came onto their own horses and they all rode into town together to get breakfast. They soon rode off into town to get some breakfast. Atticus held his stomach, but smiled as they rode into town, trying not to be jumpy.

"Y'all look jumpy about somethin', is this about that book?" Montana asked.

"Oh, uh, um..." Atticus stammered.

"Well, don't worry, we'll be able to find that book after some good food." Cowlorado said.

"Heh... I hope so..." Atticus replied before thinking to himself. 'I also hope this doesn't affect my grade in Magic School.'

They soon arrived at the saloon. Miss Lily was starting to get ready for the day and waved to the boys until she was done, and soon let them inside, and soon got them some breakfast. 

"Here you go, honey." Miss Lily smiled.

"Thanks, Miss Lily, you're so nice." Atticus smiled back.

Atticus, Montana, Dakota, and Cowlorado soon ate their breakfast.

"Oh, man, that was amazing..." Atticus smiled. "Thank you, Miss Lily, just thank you."

"Aw, yer makin' me blush." Miss Lily smiled back, getting their plates.

"Mm... She smells nice." Montana whispered as he sniffed her hair.

"What was that?" Miss Lily asked him. 

"Oh! Uh, I said the food smelled nice, thank ya." Montana smiled sheepishly.

Atticus simply smirked playfully at Montana.

"Aw, yer just so sweet, Marshal~" Miss Lily cooed to him before going to put their dishes away.

Montana soon saw Atticus's smirk.

"You like Miss Lily, don't you, sir?" Atticus smirked.

"Maybe." Montana blushed slightly.

Atticus chuckled a bit.

"She's only the loveliest cow in the county." Cowlrado added to tease Montana.

Montana simply playfully rolled his eyes at Cowlorado. Cowlarado chuckled in response. Atticus smiled to them as he drank his drink until he finished.

After finishing his drink, Atticus went outside to see if he could try to find his spell book before the spell would wear off. Speck looked to Atticus, almost looking concerned for him and even tilted his head.

"Speck, it's important that we find my book; in the wrong hands, something bad could happen." Atticus told his horse.

Speck frowned in worry.

"I'm not sure where we can look, but we gotta start, and fast!" Atticus told him while getting ready to ride on him. He soon remembered Cody's behavior and his friends' behavior when he saw them running out.

Speck neighed and gestured to Cody and his friends.

"You're right, Speck, Cody and the kids have been suspicious," Atticus agreed with his horse. "I think I need to talk with them." He soon rode off to go and find Cody and his friends.

Speck took him right there while Cody and his friends panicked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Cody!" Atticus called.

"GAH!" Cody yelped. "Um, h-hey, Atticus... Fancy seein' you here."

"Cody, you don't know what happened to my book, do you?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, uh, ya lost a book?" Cody smiled nervously. "Can't imagine why that would happen."

"Cody, lyin's wrong..." Carly whispered with a pout, looking into the calf's eyes.

"Well, if you find it please come find me because it's important that it doesn't fall in the wrong hands; it's more than just an ordinary book." Atticus told them.

"Uh, w-will do..." Cody smiled nervously.

Carly frowned as Cody had lied about the book since it seemed important to Atticus.

"Ya can count on us." Jake added to Atticus.

"Thanks, because that book really is important to me." Atticus said before he was about to ride off.

The kids soon recognized Speck.

"Ain't that the horse that no one could train?" Carly wondered.

"Oh, you mean Speck?" Atticus asked.

"How did you train/tame him?" Tejua asked.

Atticus soon explained how he was able to tame Speck. The kids listened, both interested and amazed. Speck smiled to Atticus.

"And after hours and hours, I was finally able to tame him." Atticus smiled back.

"So, you didn't use any witchcraft?" Cody asked before covering his mouth with a gasp.

"No..." Atticus replied, looking suspicious. "It was you! You took my book!"

"Um... Heh...." Cody grinned nervously.

Atticus, Cody, and the others soon found a place to speak in private.

"This place good?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, no one should hear or see us here." Tejua nodded.

"Good." Atticus said. 

"So, are you really a calf or a 'Hoo Man'?" Cody asked.

"Hoo Man? Oh, you mean human." Atticus said.

"Uh... Yeah... That..." Cody then said.

"Well... Um... It's a little more complex than that, but I'm actually not a calf," Atticus said. "Where I come from though, humans are the dominant species of the Earth."

"Then, how did you get here?" Tejua wondered.

"I got here through a magical door from the Netherworld, which is kind of a world filled with magical creatures," Atticus explained. "Both the good and the bad."

"So, which one are you?" Cody asked.

"Don't worry, I'm good, anyways I was sent here because, well, where I'm from, no one can match up to my strength or is stronger than me other than my dad and an older brother figure of mine." Atticus said.

"So... Yer a witch?" Jake asked.

"Uh, sorta kinda, but not really... It's a long story, and my teacher sent me here." Atticus said.

"Yer teacher just sends you to other worlds?" Carly asked. "Well, at least ya want to, right?"

"At times I do and at times, he just does it for his enjoyment." Atticus sighed.

Atticus's hooves soon became hands and they stayed that way which made him panic.

"Uh-oh..." The calves said.

"All right, seriously, where's that book?!" Atticus asked. "I could get in serious trouble for this!"

"I don't know," Cody told him. "Last time I had it was last night when I put it on my window sill."

"And you fell asleep?" Atticus guessed.

"Yeah..." Cody nodded. "Miss Lily heard me, so I had to go to bed for school today."

"Um... Do you guys have villains in this town?" Atticus asked.

"There's the Masked Bull and also Skull Duggery." Tejua said.

"So, what kind of other spells does your spell book have other than the one you used to turn into a calf?" Carly asked.

"Well, there's are ones for strength and speed and ones for aging and growth and shrinking." Atticus said.

"Fascinatin'." Jake commented.

"Yeah, but if those bad guys have my spell book, then we could all be in danger." Atticus warned the young calves.

Cody soon saw Montana, Dakota, and Cowlorado coming over which worried him.

"Guys?" Atticus said to the cowboys.

Cody and his friends soon covered Atticus's hands with what they had with them. 

"What seems to be the trouble, fellas?" Jake asked.

"Seems like we got some varmints to dispose of..." Montana narrowed his eyes. "This one ain't much of a surprise to me though... Skull Duggery is in fact back for the revenge he claimed all that time ago."

"Um, by any chance, would he know magic?" Atticus asked with a nervous smile.

"Well, someone he got strong like a living bull..." Montana narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I wonder how that happened?"

"This is bad." Atticus whispered to the kids.

The kids nodded as now they could see the danger.

"We gotta stop him!" Montana snarled.

"I'm sure I can handle him no problem." Dakota smirked.

"Yeah, besides, no one is stronger than Dakota." Cowlorado said.

"I--" Atticus began.

"It's a great idea," Montana agreed. "As if these guys could possibly win against us, especially with what we stand for."

"But--" Atticus tried again.

The mayor soon came over to them with some invitations.

"It's the Mayor!" Carly announced.

"Howdy, boys, kids..." The Mayor smiled, friendly to them at first. He soon noticed Atticus.

"Howdy, sir." Atticus greeted.

"And who is this?" The Mayor asked.

"A-Atticus, sir," Atticus replied. "I, uh, just came here from The Big City."

"What are the invitations for, Mayor Bulloney?" Cody asked.

Atticus snickered, trying not to laugh at that name.

"Oh, it's for somethin' mighty special," The Mayor smiled to them. "A carnival! There'll even be a contest at the end!"

"Ooh." The kids smiled. 

"And there's a surprise performance after the contest." The mayor smirked.

The kids sounded so excited about the carnival.

"What's the surprise?" Cowlarado asked.

"Can't tell ya," The Mayor smirked. "You'll have to see~"

The mayor soon gave each of them an invitation and looked curious as Atticus's hands were covered.

"Uh, thank you, Mr. Mayor, sir..." Atticus smiled nervously as he accepted an invitation while hiding his hands, a bit nervously.

The mayor already knew something was up, but simply shrugged before going off to keep delivering the invitations.

"This sure sounds great though..." Atticus smiled at the invitation. "Food! Games! Fun and mystery!"

"And maybe we can find your book somewhere." Tejau whispered as a suggestion.

"Yeah, and luckily the spells wear off when used in any competitions or contests." Atticus whispered back.

"Ooh, that's smart..." Carly commented.

"Yeah, it actually is..." Atticus smirked. "Magic can't be used to win a competition, it's like one of the golden rules."

"What was that?" Cowlorado asked.

"Uh, I said this is going to be great because carnivals rule." Atticus smiled nervously while looking away.

"Uh, yeah!" The calves quickly agreed.

"Hm... Well, it does sound like a great time," Montana smirked. "I'm very excited."

"Heh... Me too." Atticus smiled weakly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Cody!" Atticus called.

"GAH!" Cody yelped. "Um, h-hey, Atticus... Fancy seein' you here."

"Cody, you don't know what happened to my book, do you?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, uh, ya lost a book?" Cody smiled nervously. "Can't imagine why that would happen."

"Cody, lyin's wrong..." Carly whispered with a pout, looking into the calf's eyes.

"Well, if you find it please come find me because it's important that it doesn't fall in the wrong hands; it's more than just an ordinary book." Atticus told them.

"Uh, w-will do..." Cody smiled nervously.

Carly frowned as Cody had lied about the book since it seemed important to Atticus.

"Ya can count on us." Jake added to Atticus.

"Thanks, because that book really is important to me." Atticus said before he was about to ride off.

The kids soon recognized Speck.

"Ain't that the horse that no one could train?" Carly wondered.

"Oh, you mean Speck?" Atticus asked.

"How did you train/tame him?" Tejua asked.

Atticus soon explained how he was able to tame Speck. The kids listened, both interested and amazed. Speck smiled to Atticus.

"And after hours and hours, I was finally able to tame him." Atticus smiled back.

"So, you didn't use any witchcraft?" Cody asked before covering his mouth with a gasp.

"No..." Atticus replied, looking suspicious. "It was you! You took my book!"

"Um... Heh...." Cody grinned nervously.

Atticus, Cody, and the others soon found a place to speak in private.

"This place good?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, no one should hear or see us here." Tejua nodded.

"Good." Atticus said. 

"So, are you really a calf or a 'Hoo Man'?" Cody asked.

"Hoo Man? Oh, you mean human." Atticus said.

"Uh... Yeah... That..." Cody then said.

"Well... Um... It's a little more complex than that, but I'm actually not a calf," Atticus said. "Where I come from though, humans are the dominant species of the Earth."

"Then, how did you get here?" Tejua wondered.

"I got here through a magical door from the Netherworld, which is kind of a world filled with magical creatures," Atticus explained. "Both the good and the bad."

"So, which one are you?" Cody asked.

"Don't worry, I'm good, anyways I was sent here because, well, where I'm from, no one can match up to my strength or is stronger than me other than my dad and an older brother figure of mine." Atticus said.

"So... Yer a witch?" Jake asked.

"Uh, sorta kinda, but not really... It's a long story, and my teacher sent me here." Atticus said.

"Yer teacher just sends you to other worlds?" Carly asked. "Well, at least ya want to, right?"

"At times I do and at times, he just does it for his enjoyment." Atticus sighed.

Atticus's hooves soon became hands and they stayed that way which made him panic.

"Uh-oh..." The calves said.

"All right, seriously, where's that book?!" Atticus asked. "I could get in serious trouble for this!"

"I don't know," Cody told him. "Last time I had it was last night when I put it on my window sill."

"And you fell asleep?" Atticus guessed.

"Yeah..." Cody nodded. "Miss Lily heard me, so I had to go to bed for school today."

"Um... Do you guys have villains in this town?" Atticus asked.

"There's the Masked Bull and also Skull Duggery." Tejua said.

"So, what kind of other spells does your spell book have other than the one you used to turn into a calf?" Carly asked.

"Well, there's are ones for strength and speed and ones for aging and growth and shrinking." Atticus said.

"Fascinatin'." Jake commented.

"Yeah, but if those bad guys have my spell book, then we could all be in danger." Atticus warned the young calves.

Cody soon saw Montana, Dakota, and Cowlorado coming over which worried him.

"Guys?" Atticus said to the cowboys.

Cody and his friends soon covered Atticus's hands with what they had with them. 

"What seems to be the trouble, fellas?" Jake asked.

"Seems like we got some varmints to dispose of..." Montana narrowed his eyes. "This one ain't much of a surprise to me though... Skull Duggery is in fact back for the revenge he claimed all that time ago."

"Um, by any chance, would he know magic?" Atticus asked with a nervous smile.

"Well, someone he got strong like a living bull..." Montana narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I wonder how that happened?"

"This is bad." Atticus whispered to the kids.

The kids nodded as now they could see the danger.

"We gotta stop him!" Montana snarled.

"I'm sure I can handle him no problem." Dakota smirked.

"Yeah, besides, no one is stronger than Dakota." Cowlorado said.

"I--" Atticus began.

"It's a great idea," Montana agreed. "As if these guys could possibly win against us, especially with what we stand for."

"But--" Atticus tried again.

The mayor soon came over to them with some invitations.

"It's the Mayor!" Carly announced.

"Howdy, boys, kids..." The Mayor smiled, friendly to them at first. He soon noticed Atticus.

"Howdy, sir." Atticus greeted.

"And who is this?" The Mayor asked.

"A-Atticus, sir," Atticus replied. "I, uh, just came here from The Big City."

"What are the invitations for, Mayor Bulloney?" Cody asked.

Atticus snickered, trying not to laugh at that name.

"Oh, it's for somethin' mighty special," The Mayor smiled to them. "A carnival! There'll even be a contest at the end!"

"Ooh." The kids smiled. 

"And there's a surprise performance after the contest." The mayor smirked.

The kids sounded so excited about the carnival.

"What's the surprise?" Cowlarado asked.

"Can't tell ya," The Mayor smirked. "You'll have to see~"

The mayor soon gave each of them an invitation and looked curious as Atticus's hands were covered.

"Uh, thank you, Mr. Mayor, sir..." Atticus smiled nervously as he accepted an invitation while hiding his hands, a bit nervously.

The mayor already knew something was up, but simply shrugged before going off to keep delivering the invitations.

"This sure sounds great though..." Atticus smiled at the invitation. "Food! Games! Fun and mystery!"

"And maybe we can find your book somewhere." Tejau whispered as a suggestion.

"Yeah, and luckily the spells wear off when used in any competitions or contests." Atticus whispered back.

"Ooh, that's smart..." Carly commented.

"Yeah, it actually is..." Atticus smirked. "Magic can't be used to win a competition, it's like one of the golden rules."

"What was that?" Cowlorado asked.

"Uh, I said this is going to be great because carnivals rule." Atticus smiled nervously while looking away.

"Uh, yeah!" The calves quickly agreed.

"Hm... Well, it does sound like a great time," Montana smirked. "I'm very excited."

"Heh... Me too." Atticus smiled weakly.

And so, everyone was getting ready for the carnival that evening.

"I just gotta wonder what the big surprise is..." Cowlarado commented.

"We better get hurry and fast then." Dakota chuckled.

"Yeah, we don't wanna be late." Atticus smiled nervously as he wore gloves to cover his hands.

"Anyone else think he's been actin' strange ev'r since he lost that book of his?" Montana asked Dakota and Cowlarado.

"He sure has," Cowlorado nodded. "Maybe we should ask him what's wrong after the carnival?"

"Might work out," Montana agreed. "I dun want him to be scared or worried no more."

"Good friend." Cowlarado smiled to that.

They soon finished getting ready as it was almost getting dark outside and everyone in town made their way to the carnival that the mayor set up for them, and where there were carnival games and carnival food that could be find in any carnival.

"Isn't this beautiful, Kate?" Miss Lily smiled. "It's an amazin' sight for sore eyes! We sure are lucky!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's nice alright, but I don't know 'bout pretty..." Kate muttered.

Everyone began to have fun at the games and enjoyed the food and where it would soon be time for the strength contest.

"Somehow this doesn't surprise me..." Atticus said to himself about the strength contest.

"Would you like to start us off, Atticus?" The mayor smirked at him.

"Oh! Uh, I guess I could try that..." Atticus said modestly and innocently. 

The Mayor soon reached down and brought out a mallet for him and soon gave it to him before leaving him so he could take his turn.

"Heavy, but not for me..." Atticus joked about the mallet before he stretched and then hit the mallet against the lever to test his strength which wouldn't surprise him, and where it hit the bell, but didn't sent it flying.

"Congratulations, kid!" The Mayor chuckled. 

"Thank you, sir." Atticus replied politely.

"Next will be our very own Sheriff Terrobull." The Mayor smirked before showing a now much stronger sheriff.

Atticus soon turned around and looked up.

"Move it, kid, it's my turn." The sheriff told Atticus.

Atticus handed him the mallet and moved out of the way. After noticing Terrobull's, physique Atticus could already tell that he was the one that had the increased strength, but it wouldn't last long.

"Good luck, sir." Atticus wished.

"Don't need it." Sheriff Terrobull chuckled darkly as he took the mallet and swung it hard and strongly, though when he hit the strength test, his new strength went away and where it only made it up to close to the bell.

"Hey, not bad!" Atticus smiled.

Terrobull looked enraged as he didn't send the bell flying before storming over to where Skull Duggery was hiding before dropping the mallet. 

"Well, that was interestin'..." The Mayor commented.

"Yeah, it sure was." Atticus smiled before going to get something to eat.

"And now for our very own Dakota Dude." The Mayor said.

Dakota soon came to take his turn. Atticus smiled to that as he ordered a hayburger to eat which was surprisingly very good.

"What happened?!" Sheriff Terrobull glared at Skull.

"I don't know, the spell must have wore off." Skull said.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN?!" Terrobull snapped at him.

"I-I-I ain't sure..." Skull said, a bit nervous. "Keep quiet, y'all wake up the dead!"

"Just make sure that you do the correct spell to hit that new 'calf' with." Terrobull glared.

"Of course." Skull promised.

Dakota soon took his turn on the strength tester with a small smile, and where he soon slammed the mallet down and where it sent the bell flying.

Atticus was about to bite into his burger, but the bell flew against him. He looked annoyed at first, but then saw what happened and smiled. "Way to go, Dakota!"

"Hm... Not bad." Kate smirked once she saw that.

"And the winner is Dakota Dude." The Mayor announced.

Some of the people cheered and applauded for Dakota.

"Aw, shucks." Dakota chuckled.

"And now for our surprise." The mayor smirked.

"Boy howdy!" Jake cheered with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone then gathered around to see what the big surprise was as they were promised earlier that day. Skull Duggery soon used a spell to disguise both himself Saddle Sore and Boot Hill Buzzard so then no one would recognize them.

The Mayor saw that and nodded before clearing his throat. "Ladies and gentlecows, I appreciate you all coming to this very special carnival, it makes me very proud to see you all here as your mayor and I see myself also as your friend to let you come along to this fine evening."

The audience then clapped and cheered to that.

"And now, as promised, a special treat for all of y'all..." The Mayor smiled. "Especially to our new friend from the big city."

"Aww..." Atticus smiled back, feeling touched.

"Anyway, enjoy the performance." The Mayor smiled evilly as he joined the audience.

Atticus narrowed his eyes as he didn't like how that sounded like something warned him deep down inside that the mayor was actually not a very nice bull.

"Things are not what they appear, As tonight will make quite clear, But what is real will be revealed, I can feel the moment's near~" Some singing began to fill the air as the audience watched in anticipation.

The three villains in disguise soon appeared out of magic and where this caused everyone to clap for them.

"Of what's real will be revealed, I can feel the moments near~" Skull sang in his disguise.

"Things are never what they seem, That will be this evening's theme~," Saddle Sore sang. "A music sights for your delight perhaps a few to make you scream~"

"You'll be surprised to see whose disguise, Is the cleverest one of the lot, After our show the whole world will know~" Boot Hill Buzzard sang.

"Who's pretending to be what they're not~" Terrobull added as he appeared out of magic.

The crowd looked amazed by the magic.

"If a jester's grin or a dancer's spin, Should be pleasing, please say 'Yay'!~" Terrobull grinned.

"Yay!" The crowd cheered.

"If a jugglers feat should be incomplete, He's the one to greet with 'Nay'~" Terrobull continued.

"Nay!" The crowd replied.

"If the fools you see look like you and me then before the night goes by~" Terrobull sang as Saddle Sore, Boot Hill Buzzard, and Skull Duggery went over to Atticus to do a little vanishing act with him. "Ask why, why, why, why, why?! Why?~"

Atticus looked around, a bit surprised, but went along with it.

"Things are not what they appear, And the finest proof's right here~" Saddle Sore sang.

"How I regret when we first meet, I believed my own worst fear~" Terrobull sang as Atticus reappeared in thin air.

"Things are never what they seem, so in keeping with our theme~" Boot Hill Buzzard sang.

"A change of hair, a dress to wear, And our nightmare's now a dream~," Terrobull sang while coming by Atticus. "Clueless and wild, I saw this sweet child, As a danger to one and to all, Savage, I thought, What could the Cowboys have brought?, Now I see he's the new calf in town, Things are never what they seem~" 

"He's right! He's right!" The crowd agreed.

Skull Duggery smirked as he secretly brought out the spell book to undo Atticus's animal disguise spell.

"Many never say what they mean~" Terrobull sang.

"He's right! He's right!~" The crowd agreed.

"A tail and muzzle is just the place~" Boot Hill Buzzard sang.

"To hide an ugly scheme~" Saddle Sore added.

"Only one thing's really clear, Things are not what they appear!~" Terrobull grinned darkly towards Atticus.

Skull Duggery soon used the spell to undo Atticus's disguise to show what he truly was.

"Oh, no!" Atticus backed and soon, he was brought back to how he was before.

This made the whole crowd gasp in surprise.

"Yes, it worked." Skull smirked.

Atticus looked unfortunate and looked to the crowd.

"Oh, no." Cody, Jake, Tejau, and Carly frowned.

Cody soon saw Atticus's spell book and saw that Skull Duggery in his disguise had it.

"I...I..." Atticus stammered nervously. "I'm sorry... I just..."

"It ain't that you ain't one of us, it's that ya lied to us." Montana scolded Atticus.

Cody soon rushed over to Skull Duggery and grabbed the spell book.

"Hey!" Skull glared.

"This book don't belong to you." Cody glared back.

"Give it back, you little brat!" Skull glared.

"Cody, pass it to me!" Carly called out.

Cody looked to her and threw the book to her. Carly soon jumped up and luckily caught the book.

"Get the book back, you fools!" Terrobull told Saddle Sore and Boot Hill Buzzard.

Saddle Sore and Boot Hill Buzzard looked to him and growled at Carly. Carly gasped and soon ran as the bad guys chased her.

"Carly!" Jake called out as he came out and waved his arms.

Carly soon threw the book to him and where Jake caught it. Jake took the book with a small smile as he caught it.

The bad guys then came up to him.

"Aw, you fellas wouldn't hurt a little calf, would y'all?" Jake smiled innocently.

"Give us that book." Saddle Sore smirked.

"S-Sorry, I can't do that..." Jake said.

"Come on, kid, nice and easy, and we'll give ya whatever ya want~" Boot Hill Buzzard smirked.

Jake soon saw the situation Atticus was in and wasn't going to be selfish. "Well, I decided, YA CAN'T HAVE IT, IT DON'T BELONG TO YA!" Jake yelled out and soon threw the book as far as he could, hoping one of his friends would catch it.

Tejau soon caught it and threw it to Atticus. Atticus soon caught the book.

"Oh, come on!" The villains complained.

"Sorry, boys, but good always triumphs over evil," Atticus narrowed his eyes. "And that's the way it will always be."

"That's right." Cody nodded.

Atticus soon saw that the cowboys and everyone else were waiting for his explanation.

"Well, Atticus, ya got somethin' to tell us?" Kate demanded sharply.

"Okay..." Atticus sighed. "I'm not really a calf... I'm not even from this world."

"Then where are you from?" Cowlorado asked.

"Well, I am from Earth, but just a different one," Atticus explained. "My teacher told me how here that a comet struck your world and that turned you all into a 'boviomorphic' state. Where I come from, that never happened."

"And why did he send you here?" Miss Lily asked.

"It was a mission/adventure," Atticus explained. "Every once in a while, he sends me and some others to other worlds or adventures for something important and to educate us if he comes with us. He chose us all for a very important reason, and he said we were destined to. Also, if I lost my spell book, he said terrible things would happen... Not like a tornado or anything, but... He'd probably turn me into a cat..." he said with wide eyes, remembering what he was told about losing important tools for school, no matter what, even if the fool was a student who caused it.

"Whoa." Everyone said.

"Yeah..." Atticus replied. "I'm sorry I tricked you all, but that's part of my job."

"He lied to us!" The Mayor called out to make everyone side with him and shun Atticus. "He's worse than Barney Finkleberg! We should run him out of town and never see him again!" He soon saw that everyone wasn't joining his side. "We should kick him out of town!" He continued anyway.

Some looked to each other, but glared at him.

"He tricked us all!" Mayor Bulloney continued. "He should be exiled forever, and never return for his betrayal!"

"Are you done yet, Mayor Bulloney?" Miss Lily asked.

"Why won't y'all listen to me?!" Mayor Bulloney demanded. "I AM IN CHARGE OF Y'ALL, EVEN WHEN YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO REALIZE I WORK WITH SHERIFF TERROBULL!"

This made the crowd suddenly gasp.

"Uh... Whoops..." Mayor Bulloney muttered. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

The people of Cow Town soon looked angry.

"And now, for my own feat of magic, I'll make myself disappear!" Mayor Bulloney smiled sheepishly and dropped a smoke bomb.

The smoke filled the air which made everyone cough and Mayor Bulloney was sneaking back to his office without anyone seeing him only for him to be stopped by Speck as he saw Mayor Bulloney sneaking back to his office.

"Get out of my way, you buffoonish bronco!" Mayor Bulloney glared at Speck.

Speck neighed angrily and even snorted before looking to Atticus. Atticus gave a slow and steady nod to his new horse. Speck soon nodded back before bucking Mayor Bulloney away from his office and back to the angry crowd.

Mayor Bulloney yelled out and soon landed in the mercy of the angry townspeople. "Heh... Howdy, folks..." He smiled nervously to all of them. "How can I make it up to y'all to make ya forget I said that?"

"Get him." Tejau's father, Buffalo Bull, told the others.

Everyone soon charged and tackled him and where he was going to be in for a world of pain.

"You guys aren't mad at me, are you?" Atticus asked.

"Ya shouldn't have lied, but I guess we can understand why now... Sorry, buddy." Dakota told him.

Atticus was happy that they weren't mad at him.

"So, uh, do they got cows where you live?" Montana asked.

"Uh, yeah, but, mostly for milk, and... Uh, groceries..." Atticus smiled nervously, not wanting to say too much.

"That's nice." Cowlorado said.

"Do ya have to go?" Cody pouted.

"Eventually, yeah..." Atticus replied. "I don't know when yet, but probably soon... Just a thought though, who'll be your new mayor?" 

"Good question." Montana said. She began to flip through the pages until she found what they needed. "It says here if the mayor is either run out of town or needs a reelection--" she began.

"Run out of town?" Atticus asked with a laugh about that. "I'm sorry..." he then said as this was serious.

"...It says that the job will be brought down to the town marshal." Miss Lily then concluded.

Everyone soon looked at Montana.

"I-I... Me...? Can I do that?" Montana stammered.

"It seems like ya can," Miss Lily smiled to him. "I guess yer the new mayor of Cow Town."

"Well, how 'bout it, folks?" Atticus smiled to the crowd.

The crowd clapped and cheered as that sounded like a good idea.

"Sounds like the townspeople have spoken." Atticus smiled at Montana.

"Well... All right... Let's have at it then." Montana smiled back.

"Yee-haw!" Cody cheered and threw his hat in the air, feeling so happy for Montana.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day soon came and where the new mayor of Cow Town was announced.

"I'm a little nervous..." Montana said to himself as he was getting dressed to visit the public today, now as the mayor. "Can I really become a mayor?"

"You ready?" Atticus asked.

"I think so..." Montana said. "Gee, I never thought I'd become mayor of Cow Town."

"I know that you'll be a great mayor." Atticus smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Atticus, that's mighty kind of ya," Montana smiled back. "How do I look?"

"Great," Atticus smiled once he finished getting ready. He soon realized the reason why Drell really sent him to Moo Mesa. "Clever warlock." Atticus smirked quietly.

"You say somethin'?" Montana asked him.

"I think I figured out the reason why Drell sent me here and not just to find someone that could match my strength or stronger," Atticus said. "The reason why was specifically this."

"Sounds like a smart fella." Montana commented.

"Yeah, Drell has his ways of knowing about people's destinies." Atticus said.

Miss Lily soon came out in a new dress and smelled even sweeter.

"Ooh, is that new perfume?" Atticus asked.

"Why, yes, it is," Miss Lily smiled. "The other day when Montana said I smelled nice, I decided to wear a special perfume I made that was mixed in with some soap that I put in Cody's bath that got into my hair when I was helping him scrub his back."

"Cool." Atticus smiled back.

"Oh, ya heard that?" Montana blushed.

"I sure did~" Miss Lily smiled, looking into his eyes before kissing his cheek. "Thank ya."

And where this caused him to blush. Atticus smiled, though it was a half smile and half smirk.

"Uh, well, I better gout out there..." Montana decided.

"Go ahead, ya'll do great out there, I know you will." Miss Lily soothed.

Montana smiled before going out. Miss Lily smiled to him. Montana soon came out onto the podium which made everyone cheer happily for him as he was their new mayor. Once he was at the podium, he cleared his throat to speak. The crowd then settled down.

"Well, uh, I don't know what to say, but thank y'all..." Montana smiled to the crowd. "This really means a lot to me, especially with keeping you all safe and happy in our special town."

And where this caused everyone to cheer.

"I'll do my best to keep you in safe hands like I have with my good friends, Dakota Dude and Cowlarado Kid, and I wanna thank y'all for being so supportive and help makin' this possible." Montana smiled to them.

This caused Dakota and Cowlorado to smile back.

"Just... Just thank y'all so much... And thank you to Atticus for helping making this possible." Montana smiled.

"Aw..." Atticus smiled to himself.

Later on, they all celebrated Montana's election and where the door Atticus came through appeared.

"Oh... I guess it's time for me to go..." Atticus frowned.

"Don't ya wanna stay for lunch?" A tiny voice asked before Atticus looked over and looked down to see Carly giving a big pout with big eyes like a sad and cute puppy.

Atticus looked at her and then at the door before looking back at her with an assuring smile.

"So, you'll stay...?" Carly asked hopefully.

"Sure, but not for long I do have a family back home." Atticus before Drell came out with a familiar strong hero.

Carly beamed and rushed off to go get ready for lunch with the others to celebrate Montana's new success.

"Great job, kid... I always knew you could do it..." Drell replied before sounding dark and serious at first. "Even if you lost your spell book... Which is a criminal offense in the magical world, AND I COULD TURN YOU INTO A FAMILIAR FOR A HUNDRED YEARS AS PUNISHMENT!"

"And I'm so, so sorry for losing my spell book." Atticus told him.

"But... You managed to find it..." Drell then smiled calmly. "Which is why you get off the hook... BUT DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"I won't," Atticus said. "Anyways, what are you and Superman doing here?"

"Well, I'm here because I want to congratulate you for how you handled this, especially with that stubborn horse." Drell replied.

"Well, thank you." Atticus smiled.

"Superman, would you like to tell him?" Drell then asked the Man of Steel.

Atticus looked over to his superhero idol. 

"Well, Atticus, I need you--" Superman began.

"Whoa!" Cherry poked her head in to make a lame joke about how that was worded.

Superman glanced at her before glancing back. "...I need your help, Atticus." he then continued.

"With what?" Atticus asked.

"I need you to come to Metropolis as soon as possible," Superman told him. "Someone is after me."

Cherry stayed right there until she seemed to be contacted by Batman and quickly rushed off to take the call in private, but little did she and Atticus know, this would involve both of them somehow.

"Who's after you?" Atticus asked.

"Someone in Gotham City is working with Lex Luthor to take me down, they see me as a threat." Superman said.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"I'll need some special help, and that's why I came for you... Though I didn't know you wouldn't be in The Wild West." Superman said.

"Yeah... About that..." Atticus muttered with a glance towards Drell. 

"I didn't do anything," Drell shrugged innocently. "Also I wanted to see if Superman could handle Dakota's strength."

"Um, Dakota?" Atticus called out. "Could you come over here?"

"Yes...?" Dakota replied as he came over, and where he soon saw Drell and Superman and found one of them much stronger than the other.

"Superman and Drell..." Atticus introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Drell told the blue bull.

"Nice to meet ya too, I suppose." Dakota said, shaking his hand, and where Drell could feel his grip as his hand started throbbing.

"Okay, uh, you can let go now..." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"Hurt?" Dakota asked.

"No, no, just let go..." Drell said before he got his hand back. "Heh... I'm gonna get some ice for,... Uh... A cocktail."

"He's the one that sent you here?" Dakota asked Atticus.

"Yep, that's him." Atticus nodded.

"That's me," Drell replied as he put his hand in some ice, but made it look like he was going to pick some up, but was trying to ail the pain. "Ooh... That feels so good and chilly... I'll take the Himalayas, please."

Dakota soon looked over at Superman.

"And this is Superman, he's my all-time favorite hero..." Atticus told Dakota. "Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive!"

Dakota smirked as he liked this superhero already.

"Dakota Dude and Superman, just when I think I see it all..." Atticus commented to himself.

Dakota and Superman both soon shook hands.

"Look out, Superman, he's gonna squeeze your hand off!" Drell warned.

"You do know I can heal, right?" Superman told the warlock.

"I know, I just wanted to be funny." Drell smiled innocently.

Superman simply rolled his eyes playfully before he felt how strong Dakota's grip was. Dakota gave Superman as much of a grip as he could.

"Huh, that isn't so bad." Superman chuckled.

"I feel a friendly strength contest coming on." Drell smirked.

"Aw, Drell, I just finished an adventure..." Atticus pouted.

"I said SIT!" Drell told him.

"Alright, alright." Atticus said.

"Besides, this will show which one is the strongest." Drell said.

Atticus rolled his eyes and soon sat down. "All right, let's get this over with." He then said to Superman and Dakota.

Soon enough, their contest started, though being in this setting, it was Wild West style just like in the movies. Cherry, Mo, and Patch came to witness this themselves and Cherry looked like she really didn't want to be there.

"Drell, I hate the Wild West, can I go home now?" Cherry groaned.

"No, this is gonna make history!" Drell told her.

"Fine." Cherry groaned.

"Ah, suck it up..." Drell told her.

"I hate you so much right now..." Cherry mumbled.

Superman and Dakota soon stood across from each other like in a showdown in The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly, but for this one, it would just be The Kryptonian and The Bull. Cherry let out a very audible yawn as she would rather be anywhere but here.

"This should be interesting," Superman said to Dakota. "I never went up against an actual bull before."

"And I never went up against a Kryptonian before." Dakota replied before snorting, looking ready to charge.

"Well, let's do this then." Superman smirked.

Dakota smirked back and soon charged towards Superman, and where Superman soon charged back.

"I'll give you this, Atticus, this feels intense." Mo told her boyfriend.

Superman and Dakota kept on charging at each other and where soon when they collided, a sonic boom went off and where The Man of Steel himself felt like he just hit a wall of steel if he didn't have his powers. Some people covered their eyes and gasped.

"Oh, man, are they okay?!" Mo panicked, not wanting to see for herself.

"Dakota is but Superman looks like he just flew straight into a wall and couldn't break through it." Drell cringed.

"That sounds impossible!" Mo replied.

"Oh, my God..." Cherry muttered.

Superman soon fell on the ground with a groan.

"Whoa!" Dakota cried out and came and knelt down by the superhero. "Uh, Superman, are y'all okay?"

"Yeah, just never experienced that before." Superman groaned.

Dakota held out his hand. Superman smiled and took his hand, standing straight up.

"Today, we bury Superman..." Drell said.

"That's not funny." Atticus glared.

"Joking, just joking." Drell said.

"Good thing we're not enemies." Superman chuckled once he stood up.

"That was one of the best matches of my life." Dakota agreed.

"Just be careful next time." Superman smirked playfully.

"Same thing to you." Dakota smirked back playfully.

Mo soon took a look and breathed in relief. "Phew... They're okay..." she then said out of relief.

"You okay, Mo?" Atticus smiled.

"Just a little worried..." Mo replied. "I guess I've been watching too many soap operas with my mother."

"Yeah, maybe." Cherry said.

Superman and Dakota soon fist bumped, showing that they were friends.

"Yay, they became friends." Atticus smiled.

"An alien landed on a farm and is now friends with a mutant bull cowboy... Yeah, life is good..." Cherry muttered.

"Looks like Dakota might need to hold back his strength at times when they meet up from time to time." Drell said as he saw Superman shook his own hand out of pain a little.

"Can I borrow some of that ice?" Superman smiled wearily to the warlock.

"Ice bucket..." Drell handed it out to him. "After all, kids love ice buckets nowadays... Right?"

"That's a challenge most teenagers do." Mo said.

"That's it..." Drell said. "Where's Skippy?"

Skippy suddenly appeared and looked around.

"I nominate you for the Ice Bucket Challenge." Drell smirked, bringing out a bucket filled with ice and suddenly dropped it on him.

"Uh, that's not exactly how it works." Mo said.

"Sorry, Skippy, it sounds like you lost, you owe me money." Drell laughed.

Skippy shivered while glaring in annoyance to his so-called friend for doing that to him.

"Seriously, Drell?" Cherry asked.

"Hey, he asked for it." Drell shrugged.

Skippy pouted angrily and shook his fist. He soon saw Dakota coming over and smirked.

"Aw, Skippy knows he loves me..." Drell smirked to Skippy, patting him on the head.

Skippy then pointed behind him.

"What? Someone's behind me?" Drell asked him.

Skippy nodded, never saying anything as always. Drell soon looked behind before looking up and saw Dakota. Skippy quietly snickered.

"Oh, hey, Dakota, how's it going?" Drell greeted the bull casually.

"He saw what you did and heard what you said to Skippy." Atticus smirked at Drell.

"Uh, come on, let's take you kids home, don't you guys wanna go home now?" Drell smiled nervously.

"In a minute." Cherry smirked.

Atticus soon made a bucket of ice appear and gave it to Dakota who accepted it.

"I forfeit!" Drell cried out. "POUR IT ON YOUR OWN STUPID HEADS!"

Dakota smirked as he soon poured the ice on Drell.

"Stop it!" Drell cried out and soon screamed.

The others winced a bit from that, but they smirked as he had it coming.

"Fine, I deserved that." Drell shivered.

Some of the others snickered. Drell spat out some water, looking annoyed and angry, but didn't do anything yet.

Later on, everyone was back home, and Cherry had out a tablet as she had a video call from Gotham City to come over and help out while Atticus conveniently was asked to come to Metropolis.

"Almost ready." Atticus said.

"Take your time, but please don't waste it." Superman told him.

"It's good to be home... Only to leave again... Oh, well, Metropolis is my home away from home..." Atticus said as he was almost finished getting ready. "One adventure after another."

Superman waited for Atticus, picking up a book and reading it.

"Hm... Someone in Gotham City is working with Lex Luthor, could it be Batman?" Atticus wondered. "Oh, no, that's silly! Batman wouldn't work with Lex Luthor... Right?" He soon thought of who else from Gotham City it could be.

Atticus soon came downstairs. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, let's get going." Superman smiled to him.

"Alright then." Atticus said.

"Your family sure reads a lot of books..." Superman said.

"Uh, that's mine...." Atticus smiled sheepishly. "But yes, we do love to read in my family."

They soon left for Metropolis. 

"Excited?" Superman asked, now as Clark Kent.

"Always!" Atticus smiled. "I love visiting you in Metropolis!"

Clark smiled back as he was happy to hear that. The two soon went off together to begin a new adventure.

A big black stretch limo was driving through Gotham City and soon pulled up in front of a mansion where the owner was waiting for a visitor.

"Bruce." Cherry greeted as she came out with her stuff.

"Glad you could make it, Cherry." Bruce said.

"So, what's this all about?" Cherry asked him.

"I'll tell you inside, please, come in." Bruce told her, bringing her inside of the mansion.

Cherry nodded and followed him, but what was wrong? 

The End


End file.
